La novia y el novio perfectos
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Ellos juntos eran la pareja, fue amor a primera vista ¿Como algo tan puro como eso no iba a funcionar? Rin no es la tipica chica inocente y Len no es un angel en la tierra. ¿Sera que ese amor tan superficial y desconfiado podra aguantar a todos los errores que cometen?
1. Chapter 1

Hooooola… bueno, se que tengo que seguir muchos fics, pero es que tuve una nueva idea y quería escribirla lo antes posible…

Este fic esta basado obviamente en la canción "la novia y el novio perfectos" de Rin y Len…. Amo esa canción *w*

Bueno, espero les guste el fic, voy a aclarar algo esto - "(bla, bla)" son pensamientos que tiene el personaje, okes?

Habiendo dicho eso y todos sabiendo que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le digo,… disfruten de la lectura :33

_La novia y el novio perfectos_

Como todos los sábados, aquel chico de cabello rubio se encontraba esperando en la entrada de un popular karaoke de la zona. Era ya una costumbre que el se reúna ahí con sus amigos y tengan un goukon con distintos grupos de chicas.

Siempre eran los mismos, no les gustaba tener intrusos en sus intentos por encontrar el amor o simplemente alguien con quien pasar el tiempo.

El grupo de chicos consistía en:

**Rei Kagene: **de cabello negro como la noche y ojos ámbar. Siempre portando una expresión fría e indiferente, y solo buscando divertirse con alguna señorita indefensa e ingenua. No era un mal chico, pero simplemente era un casanova desconsiderado. Tenía 17 años y era el mayor del grupo.

**Dell Hone: **de cabello plateado y ojos rojos. Siempre recibía el mismo halago de ciertas señoritas: Eres igual a Zero-kun de Vampiro Knight. Él usaba eso a su favor, pero aun así le molestaba bastante esa comparación. Era un chico que parecía muy frió y problemático, pero en verdad era bastante tímido e inseguro, aunque eso no le impedía conseguir novia, la cual podía llegar a durar junto a él unas pocas semanas, pero para él eso bastaba para hacerlo feliz. Tenía 16 años.

**Len Kagamine: **era el más bajo de los tres chicos y siempre era considerado adorable y angelical. Su cabello rubio y largo siempre amarrado en una coleta y esa mirada celeste tan amable y tierna ayudaban mucho a enamorar a las chicas. Todo eso el lo usaba a su favor pero en el fondo solo era un juego. Len sabia perfectamente que el amor verdadero no lo encontraría en esa clase de reuniones, por eso todo lo que sucedía en esas fiestas eran simplemente juegos y relaciones sin importancia a su parecer. Con solo 16 años ya tenía casi tanta experiencia como casanovas que Rei, pero aun así siempre mantenía cierta línea de respeto con quienes salía.

El grupo de chicos esperaba tranquilamente en la entrada del karaoke a que las chicas llegasen. La reunión había sido organizada por Dell en esta ocasión. Nadie preguntaba nada, confiaban en que Dell había sabido elegir a una chica interesante, con amigas igual de interesantes.

No pasaron más de unos dos minutos para que sus compañeras llegaran. En efecto eran hermosas y bastante acordes a sus expectativas. Pero había un problema, solo había dos de tres.

No se tardo mucho en entrar al lugar y pedir una sala. Una vez que entraron todos se sentaron y ahí comenzaron las presentaciones.

Del lado izquierdo de la mesa se sentaban los chicos y del derecho las chicas. Comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno los chicos.

\- Muy buenas tardes señoritas, mi nombre es Rei Kagene y les agradezco mucho el que hayan venido – decía sonriendo de forma coqueta a una delicada chica de unos 16 años de cabello verde, que se notaba a lenguas que tenía las mismas intenciones que el desde que se habían visto: pasar el rato juntos divirtiéndose a solas.

\- Mi nombre es Dell Hone, como ya saben y les agradezco infinitamente que hayan venido... jeje…. Bueno… eso- se dijo ya algo sonrojado, usando esa clara actuación a su favor.

\- Bueno… mi nombre es Len Kagamine… es un placer conocerlas – dijo el rubio sonriéndoles de forma angelical. La verdad era que ya se quería ir, ninguna de las dos chicas le parecía interesante o de su gusto.

Luego de que Len se presentara las chicas sonrieron y comenzaron con su presentación.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Gumi y es un placer conocernos – dirigió su mirada exclusivamente a Rei sonriendo de forma coqueta mientras decía- espero podamos ser buenos amigos – sus ojos color verde brillaban con una extraña sensualidad a pesar de su aspecto algo infantil por su forma de vestir y peinado, cosa que Rei no pudo evitar apreciar y añorar para esa noche.

\- Mi nombre es Miki y espero que podamos llevarnos bien - se presento una joven un poco mas madura a nivel físico, de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo tono que sonreía con inocencia

Antes de que cualquiera diga nada mas Dell se apresuro a decir – pensé que traerías a dos de tus amigas Miki – le dijo de forma amable pero algo desilusionado.

La chica solo suspiro y mirando la hora en el reloj de techo dijo.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que falta una, dijo que llegaría un poco tarde y que empecemos sin ella, debería llegar en una hora a más tardar.

Esas palabras fueron las que hicieron que Len se quedara. Quería ver como era esa chica que se atrevía a confirmar algo a lo que llegaría tarde. Quería verla, algo por el tono de hablar de Miki le insinuaba que esa chica debía tener algo, porque en sus ojos se veía el deseo de que no llegase nunca.

Pronto ordenaron varias cosas para beber y comer, para luego pasar a la diversión. Comenzaron a cantar animadamente todos, aplaudían y reían. Len de una forma que ni el entendía, paso de estar sentado junto a Dell en la punta de un asiento a estar sentado junto a Miki en el centro de la mesa. Ella le platicaba muy animadamente acerca de cosas muy triviales a las que el contestaba por cortesía, no tenia ni el mas mínimo interés en esa charla.

De repente sonó el celular de Miki, ella lo saco y tenía un mensaje. Len como si nada se inclino un poco a leer. En la pantalla decía Rin y al abrir el mensaje este decía.

_Hola Miki, ya estoy en la puerta, en que sala están?_

Miki se quedo pensando un momento antes de contestar y de pronto con una gran rapidez comenzó a escribir.

_Estamos en la 201…_

Pero antes de que lo enviara la voz del chico a su lado le dijo.

\- Te equivocaste, estamos en las 211... Corrígelo o tu amiga no podrá encontrarnos – con voz amable pero una mirada bastante acusadora. Ahora tenía aun mas curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica, que tenia para que la pelirroja no quisiera que apareciese en el lugar.

Miki no tuvo más remedio que corregirlo y riendo levemente de forma nerviosa le dijo a su acompañante.

\- jeje… que distraída… no lo note, gracias por avisarme Len-kun… - mientras guardaba el mensaje luego de enviarlo bajo la mirada del chico. Al terminar eso no tardo más de 5 minutos en que la puerta de la sala se abriese y apareciera ante los ojos de todos los presentes, un ángel.

Len se quedo boquiabierto, pudo ser fácilmente amor a primera vista lo que le sucedió. De frente a él se encontraba "La Chica", SU chica… la había reclamado para el mismo con una mirada de reojo a sus amigos, ninguno hizo gestos de negación

En la puerta, con sus mejillas rojas y una sonrisa algo torpe se encontraba una chica de cabello rubio, un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sujetado con un pequeño moño de costado, de tez sumamente blanca. Sus ojos celestes brillantes e ingenuos se posaron en cada uno de los presentes, se detuvieron un momento en los del rubio que la miraba embobado y luego pasaron rápidamente a los de su amiga Gumi, a quien sonrió al igual que ella.

Paso a sentarse y dijo con una voz aguada ya algo aniñada.

\- Hola, mi nombre es R-Rin Kagamine… es un placer conocerlos a todos… y… perdón por la demora… jeje… - su risa nerviosa y aquellas actitudes algo tímidas encantaron al rubio.

Pudo notar como la rubia lo miraba fijamente de a momentos y que cuando sus miradas se chocaban pronto un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y apartaba la mirada. El rubio reía ante eso, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a las charlas que le daba la pelirroja desesperada por llamar su atención y mirando con recelo a la rubia que estaba sentada junto a ella y Dell.

Rin mantenía una charla con Dell, no en plan de coqueteo ni nada parecido, era obvio que Rin no tenia interés en él y que él tampoco lo mostraría, por respeto a su amigo, claro.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el rubio buscara la forma de sentarse junto a Rin. Primero se levanto para ir al baño y al volver se sentó junto a ella, mandando a Dell junto a Miki, quien casi grita de decepción y molestia al ver las acciones de Len, sus mejillas rojas y esa mirada de furia lo indicaban todo, estaba celosa, tal cual una niña pequeña, por eso no le gustaba. A él le gustaban las niñas tiernas y maduras, como aparentaba Rin.

\- Mucho gusto Rin, mi nombre es Len, espero podamos ser buenos amigos (eso es lo menos que quiero hermosa, créeme) – Len en el fondo sabia muy bien las cosas que quería y tener a esa pequeña rubia entre sus brazos era una de ellas. Le extendió su mano con una dulce sonrisa que hasta el se sorprendió por lo sincera que era.

\- Igualmente Len, espero podamos llevarnos muy bien – dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente, ella sujeto la mano de Len y la estrecharon fuertemente moviéndola de arriba a abajo con una gran atmósfera que pintaba todo a su alrededor de rosas.

Si solo supiera el pobre Len que Rin no era una pequeña tan inocente y que llevaba una gran personalidad y carácter dignos de una mujer hecha y derecha.

Y si solo Rin supiese que Len no era el joven confiable y respetuoso que todos pensaban, que para nada se parecía a un ángel en el centro.

¿Pero que sabían? Uno no elige de quien enamorarse a primera vista, y nadie sabía como podían ir las cosas, la gente cambia ¿No?

Continuara….

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, prometo adelantar pronto los otros fics c:

Dejen Reviews… en serio me ayudan a escribir muuucho… si no me dejan ni fav ni nada siento que no les gusta lo que escribo y no me dan ganas de seguir u,u…

En fin… los Quero…. Nos leemos luego! Dejen REVIEWS! (?

Chuuuuuaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeeenos Dias/ Tardes / Noches… como estan? Yo bien por si quieren saber uwu**

**Les traigo el segundo cap de este fic que la verdad que ni yo se de donde saco ganas de escribir… No me siento digna de hacer un fic de una cancion tan buena! QwQ (¿**

**Espero les guste :33**

La novia y el novio perfectos

Una pequeña rubia de unos 16 años iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad de forma despreocupada. Ella tenía una cita con su novio, aunque no podría cumplir con ese compromiso o si lo haría pero no acabaría como el chico querría.

Llego como siempre 10 minutos antes al lugar acordado. Miro hacia todas las direcciones y luego sonrió para si misma al ver al chico de cabello azulados llegar con una gran sonrisa a su lado. El la abrazo con fuerza y al querer besar los labios de la rubio se encontró con una gran sorpresa, su mejilla siendo impactada por la mano de su novia.

Rin dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él y le dijo sin el mas mínimo tacto.

-Kaito-kun… quiero terminar, ya no me interesa mas seguir saliendo con alguien como vos.

El chico estaba perplejo, no comprendía nada. Su cara de transformo a una desconsolada y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra la chica bufo cruzándose de brazos y le dijo.

\- Por favor, no me vengas con peros ni porqués… se muy bien que eres de esos idiotas que ni siquiera se preocupa lo suficiente por mentir bien…- hizo una pausa y rió cínicamente- pensabas que no me iba a enterar de lo que le hacías a Mei-chan…

Kaito no podía salir de la sorpresa de escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de la rubia y como pudo le dijo.

\- ¿Co- como conoces a Meiko… do-donde… Cuando? – Rin solo volvió a suspirar cansada ya.

\- Te dije ya muchas veces que no soy idiota… Ella es mi vecina, idota… Al principio ella no quería decirme o mostrarme a su novio… ahora entiendo porque… La verdad es que avergonzarías a cualquiera… - el chico estaba perplejo ¿Dónde estaba su dulce Rin?- No me malinterpretes… me entere hace unos días de que eras su novio… y ella ya lo sabe… dijo que no quería volver a verte…

Rin se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Kaito ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla, ya sabia que la rubia era como un gato, arisca, solitaria y orgullosa, con ella ya había perdido, pero tal vez podía remediarlo con Mei-chan ¿no?... No… no podría, si se acercaba a la castaña de seguro terminaría con el cuello roto o muerto, era un idiota, tal cual como Rin había dicho.

Luego de ya saber que había perdido de vista al azulado Rin comenzó a correr mientras veía la hora en su celular. No era tan tarde para ese goukon, mientras corría hacia el karaoke donde se realizaría la reunión le envió un mensaje a su amiga Miki avisándole que ya iba llegando y preguntando por el numero de la sala. La vedad era que sus ánimos no eran los mejores pero quería intentar ver si esta vez si encontraba a alguien que valiera la pena.

Hasta ahora había salido con muchos chicos, algunos habían a llegar a ser mas que simples citas, con otros salía ocasionalmente y eras un poco mas que amigos y con algunos solo había salido una o dos veces. Kaito habia sido su ultima adquisición y luego de dos semanas de noviazgo había notado varias cosas de él: 1- Era un verdadero idiota 2- no sabia mentir 3- no merecía para nada ni a Mei-chan ni a ella.

Entre un pensamiento de odio y otro Rin llego al karaoke, se fijo en su celular y vio que Miki no le había contestado. Suspiro pesadamente y volvió a enviarle un mensaje, diciéndole que ya había llegado y que le dijera donde estaban. Esperando unos 2 minutos, la respuesta llego. Sonriendo alegremente paso hacia la sala, no sin antes decirle al encargado donde iría. Al llegar espero un momento, pensando en si seria mejor tocar o abrir directamente. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y tomando valor abrió la puerta y sonrió levemente. Miro rápidamente a todos los presentes y fijo su objetivo, su nuevo objetivo: el chico rubio.

Trato de mantener su actitud normal, tranquila, un tanto indiferente pero amable cuando le hablaba. Quería que él solito se acerque a ella, que le hable, que se enamore de ella y luego, ella decidiría si era el indicado.

No tardo tanto en llegar a su lado, él se presento y ella igual, siendo amable y dulce como siempre. A ella le gustaba el chico, parecía puro y dulce. Pero no era tonta, ella sabía que ese chico debía tener su lado malo, después de todo, ella reconocía a los de su tipo, pero no quería desconfiar tan pronto. Le daría el beneficio de la duda.

\- Dime Rin... ¿Te gustaría cantar conmigo? – pregunto Len señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la pantalla que pasaba la pista, frente a donde en ese momento se encontraba Rei cantando Spice para Gumi.

La rubia sonrió de forma animada y confiada le dijo.

\- Claro, me encantaría… ¿Qué te gustaría cantar? – pregunto curiosa tomando el pequeño libro donde estaban todas las canciones que podían elegir.

Len sonriendo complacido lo tomo y comenzó a ojearlo hasta encontrar una que le gustaba mucho.

\- Esta… El novio y la Novia de ensueño… ¿Te parece? – pregunto el chico mirándola sonriente y de reojo.

\- Me parece perfecto...- dijo sonriendo la chica para luego soltar una pequeña risita. Len la miro curioso.

\- ¿De que te ríes? – pregunto riendo también levemente junto a la chica.

\- Nada… solo… no pensé que fueses de los chicos que escuchan canciones de ese tipo.

-¿Ah., si? Bueno… es que soy un chico muy conectado a sus sentimientos – le contesto el rubio guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de su lugar para luego extenderle su mano para levantarse. – Vamos… antes de que nos roben el turno – le dijo burlón. La rubia acepto su mano y se levanto para poder comenzar la canción.

Cierta rubia se encontraba sentada en su asiento. Mirando tímidamente hacia su celular, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y sus ojos brillaban de vergüenza. Miro hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien, pero al no encontrarlo suspiro pesadamente, recostando su cabeza pesadamente sobre su escritorio.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su cabeza revolver su cabello y exaltada levanto la mirada buscando al autor de tal atrocidad contra su imagen. Sonrió de lado al ver a su amiga Gumi quien le sonreía burlona.

-¿Podrías decirme cual es tu problema? Desde hace 2 fines de semanas que no quieres salir… - le dijo de fingida forma molesta a la pequeña rubia. A contraria solo suspiro pesadamente y le entrego su celular.

Gumi lo tomo extrañada comenzando a leer los mensajes que ahí había. A medida que su lectura avanzaba su sonrisa iba creciendo. Una vez que termino comenzó a reír de forma bastante animada y feliz, sentándose en el asiento junto a la rubia.

-Entonces… Ya tenes nuevo novio… ¿No?

\- ¡No! – se quejo la rubia quitándole el teléfono a su amiga y suspirando pesadamente.

\- ¿No?... pero por lo que ahí dice ya han salido varias veces… ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto desconcertada la chica.

\- Que no me gusta,… no me agrada… no quiero que él sea mi novio… -decía frustrada Rin casi a punto de un ataque de nervios.

\- Entonces no salgas mas con él… a ti no te cuesta nada romper con los chicos –decía como si fuese los mas obvio del mundo.

\- No puedo… - dijo rendida la rubia, luego miro a su amiga y el dijo – me da mucha lastima… y…

\- ¿Y…? – Gumi ya se imaginaba lo que seguía, sus risas ya se veían venir.

\- Necesito darle celos a alguien – confeso al fin la rubia, recibiendo en respuesta las risas de Gumi.

\- Rin… mi pequeña y adorable Rin… tan predecible… - le decía Gumi revolviendo sus cabellos de forma algo brusca pero sin dejar de ser algo cariñosa- ¿Puedo saber quien es la victima?

Rin la miro de reojo y suspirando levemente escondió su rostro entre sus manos sobre la mesa y murmuro un nombre in entendible para cualquiera pero no para Gumi.

\- Lo sabia… es obvio que le gustas… ¿Por qué no ser directa?

\- Porque si lo soy el ganaría… y yo soy la que gana… no los otros –aclaro la rubia bastante harta.

\- No entiendo que tiene de malo… ambos ganas si eres directa… - dijo Gumi también algo cansadade esa actitud de la rubia.

\- No… porque… quiero que si algo empieza con él… saber que él estará rendido a mis pies y si doy yo el primer paso eso nunca pasara – le explico Rin afligida, Gumi suspiro pesadamente.

\- Entiendo, creo… pero todos los chicos caen rendidos ante ti… o lo que piensan de ti – comento burlona acariciando y despeinando el cabello de su amiga. Rin sonrió.

\- Gumi… sabes bien que si soy como soy con ellos es porque se lo buscan… no seré amable con alguien que no lo merece…

La conversación termino ahí ya que cuando Rin quiso ver a su amiga para acotar algo más ella ya estaba con su celular enviando mensajes a quien sabe quien. Ella siempre tenía alguien con quien salir, era un milagro conseguir salir un día con ella, ya que su "agenda" siempre estaba ocupada.

Rin estaba abatida. Desde hacia unas semanas había tenido que salir con aquel chico de la clase de al lado, Mikuo. No era un mal chico, es mas, era guapo, divertido, amable e inteligente, pero a ella no le gustaban los chicos tan ingenuos, limpios… transparentes. Carecían de gracia, no había misterio ni "aventura" en un chico así.

A ella le gustaba ese chico de cabellos dorados, sonrisa angelical y mente tramposa y calculadora. Len era su chico, él era para ella y ella para él. Solo debía cumplir con su plan y todo saldría bien, pronto estarían juntos, era cuestión de esperar.

Cansada de esperar, la rubia se levanto de su asiento y camino fuera del salón hacia los ventanales del pasillo. Desde ahí tenia una perfecta vista de todo el patio. Dirigió su mirada específicamente a la cancha de fútbol, donde pudo distinguir a cierta cabellera rubia jugando junto a sus amigos. Sonrió para ella misma al verlo y luego suspiro. No estaría tan mal cambiar por alguien como él, olvidarse de todos aquellos amores frustrados y pretendientes mediocres y concentrarse solo en él.

Mientras se iba hundiendo en sus pensamientos y su mirada en la figura delgada de su supuesto futuro novio, sintió unas calidas manos abrazándola por la espalda. Al voltearse, bastante sobresaltada vio a aquel chico de cabello aguamarina. Sonrió de lado y haciendo que quede frente a ella o abrazo.

Comenzó una charla trivial, mirando disimuladamente hacia la cancha. Ella esperaba que la mirada azulina de su rubio se posara en ellos. Y no tardo tanto en que esto suceda, habrán sido solo unos 4 minutos antes de que él mirara con cierta indiferencia hacia ellos, pero claramente molesto…

Len Kagamine no era de esos chicos que cedían. No, él jamás mostraría sus celos, su frustración… No aceptaría que aquel idiota de Mikuo se quede con su chica… Si, SU chica... desde el primer momento la había elegido y reclamado para si mismo y no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Era obvio que ella lo deseaba, pero no cedía, era orgullosa y eso le gustaba… le encantaba que sean difíciles y tener que hacerlas sufrir con su indiferencia. Aun así, ella no era como las demás… era orgullosa, si… pero no era tonta. Sabia jugar muy bien su juego y si ella quería seguir jugando el lo haría gustoso también…

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les gusto? Porque si es asi quisiera que lo digan uwu… La verdad es que soy medio mala con esto, pero espero que les haya gustado y prometo ir mejorando para que puedan disfrutar al maximo de esta historia,

Bueno… no tengo mucho que decir sobre este cap. En especial queria mostrar un poco de Rin y sus actitudes, la verdad es que quiero que sea una chica complicada pero dulce y simple en muchas cosas y Len…bueno, Len es Len :33 (¿

Agradezco enormemente a todos los que dejan reviews… gracias en serio… y hablando de eso. Dejen Reviews! :33 asi me inspiran ewe

Nos leemos, Los Quero… Chua!


	3. Chapter 3

_La novia y el novio perfectos_

La joven rubia se encontraba para frente a la gran fuente del parque, mirando fijamente a la pantalla de su celular. En ella había un mensaje desconocido que decía "_Te ves muy bonita hoy_". Lo había recibido en la mañana y aun no sabia de quien podía ser. Ya había descartado a una gran cantidad de personas pero aun le quedaba otra enorme cantidad de personas que podían ser. Ella simplemente suspiro y bloqueo la pantalla de su celular al ver a Mikuo trayendo dos helados en sus manos, uno para cada uno.

Esa ya era la segunda cita que ellos habían tenido y cada día ella estaba más segura de que Mikuo no era el chico para ella.

¿Dónde estaba la maldad? No existía, el era pura bondad.

¿Dónde estaba el misterio? No lo había, el era transparente como el agua.

¿Dónde estaba la aventura? Jamás estaría, eso era peligroso y ella podría lastimarse.

¿Y el lado salvaje? El era más manso que un gato castrado.

Suspirando nuevamente Rin agradeció a su nuevo chico por el helado y luego simplemente comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente mientras miraba al frente. Con Mikuo no se le ocurrían temas de los que hablar, por lo general él siempre lo ponía y ella solo contestaba por amabilidad o mas bien, contestaba simplemente por el bien de su plan; darle celos a Len Kagamine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado otra salida más con Mikuo, tenía una gran mueca de disgusto. Estaba demasiado irritada. Mikuo la había acompañado hasta a su casa y su padre, quien la estaba esperando, lo hizo pasar dentro y al parecer luego de una pequeña charla hasta su padre lo amaba.

Desplomándose en su cama se estiro y tomo su celular buscando en el a Gumi entre sus contactos. No tardo en llamarla y cerrando sus ojos y llevando su celular a su oreja, una vez que escucho la voz de su amiga comenzó su monologo.

\- Lo odio, lo detesto, lo aborrezco… ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan perfecto? ¿A caso jamás nadie le enseño aunque sea a… no se, mirar mal a alguien? Lo detesto… es demasiado aburrido… no hay aventura con el… Gumi… necesito ayuda y rápido… ya incluso mi padre lo quiere como yerno… Lo conoció por primera vez hoy y ya lo ama… ¿Cómo? … uggg….

Del otro lado de la línea solo podían escucharse las risas de su amiga. Reía a carcajadas mientras se podía escuchar detrás de ella una voz de algún joven preguntándole que le sucedía. Pasados unos segundos, luego de muchas risas su amiga al fin le contesto.

\- Eso te sucede por orgullosa… si simplemente te lanzaras a los brazos de Len-kun esto no sucedería… ¿Lo comprendes a eso, no?

-Si, lo se… - suspiro pesadamente y luego simplemente pataleo sobre su cama- Detesto a los hombres… los odio…

\- Te comprendo… a mi a veces me pasa… pero luego recuerdo lo lindos que son y se me olvida – le contesto Gumi con indiferencia soltando otra risita. – Mi consejo es que te olvides de Mikuo, fijas estar herida y hagas que Len te consuele.

\- No quiero su lastima… quiero su desesperación por estar conmigo – contesto Rin harta tomando uno de sus peluches de conejo y golpeándolo luego de poner su celular en altavoz.

\- Esta bien… entonces has lo que quieras… Ahora…mm… estoy algo ocupada… Luego te llamo Rinny…– y sin más Gumi corto la llamada dejando a una rubia muy molesta y casi asesinando a su conejo de peluche.

Rin Kagamine inminentemente y obviamente estaba locamente enamorada de Len Kagamine. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas de solo pensar en el, su mente se llenaba de su imagen al recordarlo a cada instante. Su voz al hablar, al cantar, al reír le inundaba sus oídos. Lo detestaba por tenerla así y a pesar de que solo habían platicado un par de veces mas desde que se habían encontrado no podía dejar de pensar en el y saber que era la persona ideal para ella.

Rendida termino por despejar su mente y hacer su tarea para el día siguiente. Después de todo a pesar de ser una chica popular y bastante solicitada no dejaba de ser una estudiante que debía mantener un buen promedio para no enfadar a sus padres quienes le brindaban todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de la ciudad no pasaba nada distinto al caso de la rubia. Len Kagamine se encontraba recostado en la cama de su amigo Dell, mientras tiraba una pelota de tenis al aire y le decía bastante abatido.

\- Rei acaba de mandarme un mensaje… al parecer se entero de que Mikuo hoy conoció a los padres de Rin… ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? Ellos están formalizando…si eso sucede será aun mas complicado que Rin se fije en mi. – decía afligido, casi parecía una chica enamorada al hablar. La verdad era que el no solía ser así, pero ahora que sentía que había encontrado a la indicada no sabia como actuar.

\- Si solo le dijeras lo que sientes todo terminaría bien. Muchos dicen que al parecer Rin no esta tan interesada en Mikuo. – decía Dell indiferente mostrando mas interés en la conversación virtual que estaba manteniendo con una chica.

\- ¿Crees que no lo note? Pero si Mikuo se gana a los padres de Rin es obvio que ella se vera de cierta forma obligada a estar con el. Además no puedo hacer eso… si lo hago me estaría rindiendo – contesto molesto tirando aquella pelotita hasta que golpeara el techo y luego por rebote cayera en su rostro.- Aghh…

\- Eso te pasa por celoso e imprudente – dijo Dell riendo levemente aun sin mirarlo.

\- Mejor concéntrate en tu chica virtual y déjame en paz – le contesto de mala manera Len mientras frotaba su nariz para que desapareciera el dolor.

\- Pero si aquí el único que molesta eres tú… - le contesto Dell con cierto tono de obviedad mientras sonreía. Al parecer su conversación se estaba tornando buena.

\- Dell… - lo llamo Len rendido cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo - ¿Es así… como se siente estar enamorado? No quiero verla con otra persona… quiero que ella este conmigo… pero a la vez… tengo miedo de que solo sea algo pasajero como sus otros novios…

Dell suspiro, cerro aquella ventana en la que estaba charlado y luego se giro a ver a su amigo, se acerco a él con su silla de computadora y le dijo para darle ánimos.

\- Por lo que he escuchado de varias amigas, Rin dejo a todos esos chicos porque tenían cosas malas… varios la engañaban, otros la usaban, aunque no me dijeron de que manera… y los demás solo eran citas pasajeras… Si la tratas como se debe no sucederá nada…

Dell en verdad quería a Len, no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo así. El jamás había sufrido por amor, pero se imaginaba que si él había dejado de salir solo para que aquella rubia no pensara mal de él, debía ser muy fuerte lo que sentía por ella.

Len se repuso un poco. Si Rin había sufrido el la haría feliz al fin. Seria su príncipe azul y la trataría como a su princesa.

Sin pensarlo tomo su celular y busco entre los contactos a Rin Kagamine entre paréntesis (Tenshi) y le envió un simple mensaje para dejarla pensando de nuevo.

"_¿Realmente amas a Mikuo?"_

Len había cambiado su celular recientemente por lo que suponía la rubia no debía tener su nuevo número. En la mañana le había mandado un par de mensajes y había disfrutado de ver como ella miraba atentamente a la pantalla de su celular y luego buscaba con la mirada al remitente de aquellos mensajes. De seguro cuando se enterara se enfadaría mucho, porque parecía ser una chica temperamental, pero no le importaba. Él sabría como calmarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado ya unas 4 horas desde que Len había enviado el mensaje y eran cerca de las 2:00 a.m. cuando recibió la respuesta. Por suerte él seguía despierto como para leerla y contestarla.

"_No, pero necesito que alguien piense eso"_

Esa respuesta lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Quería pensar que ella lo decía por él. Él sabia que ella lo decía por él, así que sin pensar le contesto de inmediato.

"_¿Por que?"_

Eran masajes casi como telegramas. Tampoco iba a ser tan obvio. Con esas dos simples palabras mostraba su interés pero a la vez su desinterés. Tardo cerca de unos 20 minutos que llegara la respuesta. Rin si que se tomaba su tiempo.

"_Porque no quiero perder."_

Era obvio… Era más que obvio a sus ojos y no lo dejaría pasar. Era la primera vez que ellos podían hablar solos y de una manera tan… "profunda" o "intima", para llamarlo de alguna manera.

Pronto los mensajes se volvieron mas constantes y rápidos, pero siempre manteniendo lo cortos y poco amistosos. Era obvio que Rin era muy precavida y él igual lo era. Termino por saber que ella odiaba a Mkuo, que no le gustaban los chicos perfectos y que quería a alguien más. Eso era suficiente para él

SE despidieron a eso de las 4:00 a.m. después de todo al otro día tenían escuela bastante temprano, apenas y podrían dormir. A pesar de todo, Len estaba feliz, Rin cada vez le agradaba más a pesar de apenas conocerla y esto era porque él sabía que ella no era una tonta, una chica fácil e ingenua. Ella era fuerte, precavida, linda y tierna. De seguro ella tenia miles de atributos mas, pero ya los descubriría con el paso del tiempo, con los que conocía hasta el momento se conformaba. Cuando se trataba de Rin, Len se conformaba incluso con migajas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Mikuo. No quiero salir más contigo. Lo siento. Te aprecia. Rin"_

Ese fue el último mensaje que la rubia envió a Mikuo Hatsune antes de bloquearlo. Ella había tomado una decisión. No esperar más y ser directa con Len. No perdería mas tiempo. Era definitivo.

…

Bueno, espero les haya agradado el nuevo cap. Perdon si esto no es muy largo, es que ya me estan mandando a dormir y queria subirlo si o si hoy porque sino me olvido.

Dejen reviews ya sean comentarios lindos como criticas. Los quiero

SE cuidan… Nos leemos. Chua!


End file.
